The use of polyvinyl chloride-based compositions in clear graphic cling film applications is generally known. Such films may be prepared via any known processes, for example, via calendaring process. However, there is a need to reduce the use of phthalate-plasticized, or polyvinyl chloride in graphic cling film applications, and instead use films that are substantially free of chlorine or plasticizers. Such plasticizers typically degrade over time, and as a result, the polyvinyl chloride-based film may deform; thus, having less tendency to adhere to glass windows when subjected to long term exposure to sunlight and/or extreme temperatures.
Therefore, there is a need for a polymer composition suitable for clear graphic cling film applications, which is free from phthalate-plasticized polyvinyl chloride, and clear graphic cling films made therefrom while providing improved film properties.